


Well Well Wells in a Jam

by Hiver_Frost_Elf



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 03:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12049914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf
Summary: Prompt: Who campaigns for grape jelly/jam, who staunchly defends strawberry, and who prefers apricot???





	Well Well Wells in a Jam

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally intended to be a coldflashwave fic; then Barry accused Mick of being super old for liking apricot jam, and I realized that Len’s only a couple years younger than Mick, so insulting his age didn’t make much sense. I also tried adapting it to coldflashvibe but felt unenthusiastic about it for some reason. I settled on Harry/HR/Eowells, but then all these other characters invaded.

Eobard strode inside and set groceries on the counter, unaware of the ongoing battle to the death until HR demanded he break the tie, “Do you prefer strawberry jam or grape jam?”

“There are no wrong answers.”

“There is absolutely a wrong answer, you strawberry-hating heathen!” HR hissed.

“I never said I hate strawberries,” Harry crossed his arms. “I simply dislike them in jam form."

Harry’s jaw crashed into the floor while HR squawked after Eowells revealed his answer, “Apricot!? What the hell is wrong with you!?!”

Moments later, Harrison brought in another batch of groceries and unwittingly wheeled into the fray. Three sets of eyes grilled him for an answer.

“Actually...” Harrison rubbed the back of his neck nervously, “I prefer blueberry.”

Tess sighed from the threshold as she and Randolf shook their heads at World War III. Randolf tsked, “Clearly, raspberry is superior.”

“How can you say that!?” Tess gasped. “Mango jam’s the best!”

Eo was accosted as soon as he entered with the last of the groceries. He made the mistake of stating he favored kiwi jam.

The End!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking time to read this :3 enjoy what you do here and everywhere :3


End file.
